Whispers
by asianpearl
Summary: An Erza x Jellal angsty fic. Coz there are simply not enough of these here :  Themes include : romance and possessiveness.


_I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly._

_Sixteen year old Erza Scarlet sat by her lonesome at the riverside, watching the endless stream of water float by without a care in the world as the reflection setting sun glittered and shimmered on its surface. Mindlessly, she picked up a pebble and flicked it into the water, only to see it sink into its shimmering depths. The river floated on, undisturbed, unfazed. _

'_Ermm.. Erza?' came a voice from behind her._

_Erza turned around to see Gray Fullbuster standing behind her ; clad as usual in his shorts, his lanky figure covered in perspiration. He seemed nervous and shifty, not meeting her eyes while his hands were stuffed in his pockets, which was very , very unusual._

'_I was wondering if you.. ah.. well.. see.. the thing is..'_

'_Spit it out Gray.. what did you and Natsu do now?' Erza stood up and brushed herself off, then crossing her arms and staring at them with that matronly frown she was so famous for, mentally preparing herself for whatever hijinks the two boys could have been up to this time._

'_Wouldyougototheballwithme?' he said in one breath, looking almost ready to flee._

'_What?' said Erza, not sure if she believed her own ears._

'_The fairy tail ball' he said, regaining a fraction of his usual bravado. 'Go with me.. ah.. please?'_

_A half smile made its way onto her stoic features. A knot of _something _twisted itself in her stomach. Granted, she was only sixteen years old, and this was the first time a boy asked her out in _that _kind of fashion. A sudden giddy lightness appeared in her heart and she blushed furiously before saying_

'_Yes'_

…_._

Miles away in the throne room of the unfinished of the Tower of Heaven, a glass mirror shattered as its owner, overcome by a fit of sudden rage, slammed his fist into the otherwise innocent glass. He seethed, his form shaking with uncontrolled fury as an invinsible creature roared in his stomach, wanting death or worse for the young ice user.

Mere moments before the mirror's unfortunate end, it had shown its owner two figures by the waterside. Teenagers, like him, but free and happy, unlike him.

He had seen with his own two eyes, the young ice user trying to covet Erza into going to that blasted dance with him.

_His Erza_

He retracted his hand from the shattered mirror, staring at the blood which flowed from his marred skin.

How dare she? How dare she forget him that easily, when it had been only five years since they parted? How dare she walk so willingly into the embrace of another man when it was her, _Erza Scarlet_, who filled his mind and heart, the entity which haunted his waking dreams, be it night or day.

She was his, and he was hers, from the moment she tried to rescue him from this very same room those many years ago. They were connected by an invinsible thread of fate that even he knew the presence of, she was the only thing that mattered, well with the exception of…

Almost as instantly as the thought of the ancient mage slipped into his mind, a cold, womanly voice slithered into his consciousness. As the usual magical links began to form between his mind and the mind of the ancient dark sorceress, he felt light headed, his anger dissipated and his mind brought into focus the cold woman's voice, blocking out each other thought.

'_Such pain, such anger, such… hatred, for only one woman..one replaceable woman..'_

'You're wrong' he said through the throbbing sensation of pain, shooting through his arm 'You're wrong, Erza is.. she is..'

'_A traitor.. and that's all she will ever be, she who wishes to end us both! You do not see it do you child? You do not see what will happen if she is left to live!'_

'_But now, I will show you..'_

His surroundings were sucked into darkness, leaving him floating in the vast emptiness, eventually, muffled sounds could be heard. Metal against metal, people shouting words indistinguishable to his ears and groans of pain from the mouths of men. When his surroundings did return to him, he found himself floating above a large forest clearing.

It was near dusk, judging from the waning sunlight. There were many people in the clearing, almost too much for it to hold. A steel prison-carriage bearing the seal of the council was parked in one corner and many guards, also in council robes stood fighting what looked like another smaller group of people. Amongst them, he could make out a pink haired man, about his own age, a shirtless dark haired man, Erza and also himself.

The Jellal from this time appeared to be in shackles, led forcefully to the carriage by two bulky council guards. Suddenly, a voice rang out in the clearing, Erza's voice ;

'Enough! Stop this!'

Everything ceased, almost instantly, all eyes were on her. She stood away from the battle scene, her eyes cast downwards in an unreadable emotion, her voice strong, but also holding a hint of wavering sadness.

'I apologise for the commotion. I will take full responsibility. You may.. take Jellal away'

What happened next was lost on the ears of the sixteen year old apparition, floating silently above the field. What must've been further cries of outrage and all other senseless noise were again sucked away by the totality of the darkness created by Zeref.

Mind numb, breaths exhaled in shaky bursts as he tried to process the new images. This couldn't be true, could it? She would not.. could not possibly…

'_Do you see now child? This is the true and only future that there is..This is what she truly thinks of you.. How you're feeling's of 'love' are wasted on this woman who knows nothing of power and of what we can achieve together?'_

The throne room materialized around him again, he stood once more, surrounded by the shards of the broken mirror. He felt a sudden tingling in his abused fist. As he raised it to inspect it, he saw, miraculously, his skin stitch together by itself, dark purple smoke coiling around the bruised, torn skin and leaving in its wake its original texture and color.

'_My power..' whispered the voice 'Our power is infinite, I will be reborn to this world, and you my son, I will give anything you desire'_

In his mind's eye, a vision appeared before him ; a majestic bedroom fashioned as a bridal chamber. The room was decorated in multiple shades of whites and reds. On the bed lay a couple, naked in each other's embrace. Jellal need not look further to know the identities of the people as their neon blue and red hairs stood out in stark relief against the pure white sheets.

'_We will show them power. You will show her power. And she will be yours.'_

The vision vanished. Jellal closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep within him the tumultuous feelings building in his chest. Anger, helplessness, jealousy, hatred, lust, fear and maybe even hope.

'_Finish the tower my child. Bring the girl to us, to me.. She will finish what you started all those years ago. She will make our dreams come true. she will be reborn, re-created in my image, and then, she will stand by your side, forever.'_

A sudden sense of deadly calm filled the sixteen year old's heart. The cold woman's voice could be heard no more. He knew what he had to do, what had to be done. Casting his glance downwards, he knelt and picked up a long jagged shard of the mirror which-magically- still had Erza's smiling face imprinted on it. His magic circle appeared around his feet as he emptied his mind. As the spell reached its completion, he heaved the shard upwards, and plunged it into his chest.

An explosion of light filled the throne room . Sparks of blue electricity bounced off the lacrima crystals. The tower shook and trembled as the magic did its work. And the remaining shards of the broken mirror on the floor bore witness to the splitting of a man's soul. One had become two, and Seigrain was formed.

Gray held his hand out after Erza mouthed the three letter word he so longed to hear. As their fingertips nearly came into contact, Erza felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest, right where her heart was. She fell to her knees as an overwhelming, unexplainable sadness filled her heart.

She turned her head towards the sky, and although she knew it did not make sense whatsoever, she wondered if _he _was watching.

Reviews please!


End file.
